Ghul
(Undead Jann) ''(CR5) CE Medium Undead (Shapechanger) '''Initiative': +2 Senses: Darkvision 60ft, Perception +10 Speed: 40ft, Climb 20ft ACs: KAC: 18 EAC: 20 CMan: 26 (+2 dex, +6/+8 Armor) HP: 63 DR: '''5/good; '''Immune '''Undead Traits; '''Resist: '''Any One Element 10 (Swift action to change) '''Fort: +8 Ref: +4 Will: +7 Attack (melee): Bite +11 (1D6 + 17 Kinetic (Piercing), Wound) OR 2 Claws +11 (1D4 + 11 Kinetic (Slashing), Bleed 1D4, +'Bleed '(1)) Attack (ranged): Jann Sub-Machinegun +11 (1D6+4 Kinetic (Piercing), 30ft, 36 rounds / 3 used, Analog, Automatic) Special attack: '''Cursed Claws, Rend (1D6 + 6) STR +6 DEX +2 CON -- INT +2 WIS +2 CHA +4 '''Feats: Great Fortitude, Mobility (+4 again AoO), Deadly Aim (-2 to hit, +3 damage) Skill: Athletics +14, Bluff +12, Diplomacy +12, Disguise +12, Intimidate +12, Perception +10, Stealth +10, Survival +10 Special Quality: '''Change Shape (Hyena, does not detect as undead while in this form, ''Beast Shape 1), '''Elemental Endurance, Genie-kin 'Special Abilities' '''Elemental Endurance '(Su): As a swift action, a Jann can change which form of energy he is resistant to. The Resistance level is 10. 'Cursed Claws '(Ex): A Ghul's claws are considered Cold Iron and Magical for bypassing damage reduction. 'Genie-kin '(Ex): A Ghul, while undead, counts a Genie for all effects related to race. Description Standing about 6 feet tall and weighing less then 90 pounds, a Ghul is the animated undead remains of a genie, generally a Jann, brought back to life by either the monstrous Div or under the effect of a nabasu. Much more skeletal then other ghoul-like creatures, a ghul still has a supernatural hunger for flesh of other sentient beings, but rather then normal legs, they have hooves instead of feet, a feature which brings incredible shame to all ghul. Like their ghoul, ghast or festrog cousins, ghuls generally haunt cemetaries, boneyards and other burial centers, where they not only feast on the flesh of the dead, but hunt their mourners, grave keepers and other passerby. They much prefer the flesh of young, innocent sentient beings to that of the old, generally bitter and full of resentment. If enough ghul are present, they will sometimes form a pack, transforming in hyenas to follow funeral processions and ambush them to feast once the ceremony is over. The sorrow and despair this generates seem to taste as good as the flesh of the innocent at this point. Some ghul will hide in ancient ruins, especially on desertic planets, to ambush would be explorers, full of hopes and dreams. Tactics Ghul are intelligent undead, and will behave as such in combat. Ghul are not affected by sunlight, unlike regular ghouls and ghasts, but much prefer fighting in the dark or underground. They will coordinate with other ghul and intelligent undead to perform ambushes or lay traps for those pursuing them, generally letting weaker undead weaken their foes before they attack. When on the offensive, a ghul or pack of ghulwill generally stalk their prey in hyena form until the prey lays to rest or is otherwise weakened. As they grow hungry, especially if it has been days since they last feasted, ghuls become more and more feral and aggressive, to a point they might be almost unrecognisable from regular ghouls. Ghul Alloy (material) The claws of a ghul are incredible in their ability to shred through various materials with ease, and such an ability would be a boon for many warriors, but harvesting such material is incredibly difficult and dangerous. At first, when a Ghul is destroyed, it evaporates into the void like most supernatural creatures, so the bones and claws has to be harvested in the proper manner very quickly, within an hour, with a Survival DC 20 check. Once that is done, and you have collected material from at least 6 Ghul, you would be able to melt the remains into a crucible in order to craft the necessary alloy, requiring a Physical Science DC 20 check to do so. If applied to a melee weapon, Ghul alloy makes it so the weapon is considered Cold Iron and Magical for bypassing damage reduction all the while maintaining its rigidity and power. If applied to an armour, Ghul Alloy increases the KAC and EAC by +1 / +2, respectively, and can block incorporeal attacks made by Outsiders. Category:Div Category:Monster Category:Supernatural